


Knot your grandpa's ABO

by mariachiMushroom



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Color Blindness, First Time, Hotel Sex, Knotting, M/M, Necks, Oral Knotting, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom
Summary: Alpha!Morty knots Omega!Rick for the first time. Or at least, he tries to ...





	Knot your grandpa's ABO

The sun set, as it did every night. A bright yellow ball sank into the horizon, dying the sky orange, red, teal and blue before finally fading into black. A common miracle that most people didn’t even bother to watch. But Morty Smith stood on the balcony of the house, squinting at the gradient of color. Was that—could it be—  

The band between teal and black was no longer a rich violet, but a dark gray. A subtle effect, easily missed if you weren’t paying attention. But for Morty, who’d been looking for it the entire week, it was all the proof he needed. Hands shaking with excitement, he pulled out his cellphone.

 _Morty: the graying started!_ He texted. He paced back and forth, waiting Rick’s response.

_Rick: no shit?_

_Rick: hold on, let me send you smtg_

_Rick:_ _www.colormymate.com_ /xv32ic

The link led to a site with a color vision quiz. Morty was shown a series of circles consisting of smaller dots, along with instructions to type any numbers he saw. The images flashed by one by one. Morty saw numbers in most of them, but a couple seemed like totally random assortments of dots. When the quiz was over, the screen showed a cheesy gif of a sheet of paper folding itself into an airplane and flying off into the distance.

_Morty: how’d i do?_

In response, a portal opened under Morty. There was the brief sensation of falling and then Morty landed on a hotel bed. Rick sat cross-legged at the headboard.

“Well, shit. I guess you’re The One,” Rick said.

“You know, I was expecting something a little more romantic when I met my soulmate,” replied Morty, taking a look around the room. They were in a very nice hotel room, widescreen TV, glass bathroom, wall-to-wall curtains, made much less nice by the fact that Rick had been living in it for a week. Chip bags and takeout containers littered the ground, and empty bottles turned the floor into an obstacle course.

“Oh, did you want roses? Champagne? Do you want me to shave my pubes into a heart?”

“No, that’s not—at least put in a little effort!” The gravity of the situation was starting to sink in. If Rick was his soulmate, that means they would be stuck together for life. That also meant that, as the alpha, Morty was expected to take care of Rick, even though he obviously didn’t need it. Morty couldn’t imagine Rick wearing a floral apron and cooking him dinner. Well, he could, but it was followed by Rick flipping him the bird and shitting in the casserole.

“It’s bad enough that my fucking soulmate is my own grandson. Now you want me to do all the work? Typical entitled alpha,” Rick scoffed.

“It’s not work, it’s—uhrg.” Morty wrinkled his nose. “Did you even bathe since you got here?”

“I’m saving it all for you, baby.” Rick leered. The scent of unwashed omega filled the room, disgusting, but also kind of arousing. The strongest odor came from the pile of dildos on the nightstand. Each one was massive, with a large knot at the base, and crusted over with dried slick.

“That’s gross, and I-I want you to take a shower.”

“Ha!” Rick knocked the headboard with the force of his laughter. “Is that the best you can do?”

“A-as your alpha, I order you to take a shower.”

“I order you to take a shower,” Rick mocked. Morty’s face flushed. His mind rang with the jeers people chanted at the cuckholded alphas in movies. An alpha who couldn’t dominate his mate was a laughingstock. So, Morty did the only thing he could think of.

He ‘moned Rick.

Fourteen years of pent-up lust squirted from the scent glands hidden in his armpits. The alpha pheromones overwhelmed the stale slick and greasy food odors in the room, smothering it in his cinnamon musk. Rick’s guffaws stopped mid-gasp as his nose was assaulted by the mating odor.

“Who’s laughing now, Rick?” Morty straddled Rick’s lap, gripping the back of his neck in a dominance gesture. He pushed Rick’s face into his armpit, drowning him in his strong alpha musk. Rick fell limp under him, his eyes fluttering closed. A fruity odor wafted from Rick’s omega scent glands, sour apples to Morty’s cinnamon.

Rick was docile beneath him, his neck exposed. That pale stretch of skin invited a bite, and Morty complied, tearing the skin with his sharp canines. Rick whimpered.

When Morty finally pulled away, wiping the blood from his mouth, Rick was the very picture of a submissive omega ready to be bred. Only a thin sliver of blue surrounded his dilated pupils. His nostrils twitched, greedily sucking in Morty’s mating scent. Morty’s blood boiled with the heady liquor of power. He could do anything to Rick. What did he want?

Morty grabbed the back of Rick’s neck and led him towards his crotch, where a tent was growing in his pants.

“Blow me,” Morty commanded, in his best impression of a pornstar’s growl. Rick affixed himself to Morty’s crotch, inhaling deeply. He mouthed at Morty’s hardness under his clothes, like he was too caught up in animalistic lust to take off his clothes. Morty pushed Rick off for a moment to unbutton his pants. His dick sprang up, hard but not yet knotted.

Rick licked up his shaft delicately, like Morty’s dick was a soft-serve icecream. That warm fluttering tongue teased his tip, already leaking with precum, traced a vein down the shaft, tickled the red flesh around his base. Fuck, it was good, but not enough.

“I-I thought I told you to blow me, not tease.” Morty grabbed Rick’s hair and pulled him forward. Surprisingly, Rick resisted.

“A-are you sure you want that?” asked Rick. “Y-you know you really gotta pace yourself—”

“Hey, who’s the alpha around here?” Morty said, punctuating it with another squirt of mating scent. Rick’s eyes unfocused. He opened his mouth obediently, letting Morty’s dick slide into his mouth.

Morty groaned as his dick was enveloped in that warm cavern, so much wetter and softer than his palm. Two spindly hands attached to Morty’s hips, pulling him forward. The motion caused Morty to fall on his back. He was pinned by Rick, once again under his control. Rick sucked leisurely, mouthing down to the midpoint of the shaft, then pulling away.

Goddamn it, Morty was supposed to be the alpha! Every time he thought he had Rick beat, Rick would turn the tables. Morty fisted Rick’s hair, holding his head in place while he fucked up into Rick’s mouth. Rick choked as Morty’s dick hit the back of his throat and pierced beyond. Morty didn’t stop until Rick’s nose was buried flush with his pubic hair. Rick’s throat contracted, like he was trying to say something, but Morty wasn’t going to let him go until he was good and done.

Morty’s dick pulsed happily in the warm wetness of Rick’s throat. Rick had stopped struggling, and was now swallowing obediently. A good pressure built up at the base. Morty luxuriated in the warm tightness, the base of his cock swelling and swelling and—

Too late, Morty realized he was knotting. He hadn’t even put it in Rick’s hole! Morty pushed Rick’s head off with the same fervency as he’d pushed it on. There was a moment when Rick’s teeth caught on the knot but then Rick’s mouth popped off with a painful scrape of the teeth. Morty stared in horror as his knot expanded to its full size, about the diameter of an orange.

“Gee, Morty, what’s wrong, I thought you were really into face-knotting,” Rick said, propping up his head on one elbow.

“S-shut up,” Morty squeezed his knot like he could force the blood back out of it. But the knot remained, solid and implacable. “Oh no, oh geez, oh man,” he hyperventilated. Premature knotting was a staple of sex-comedies, usually an indication that the alpha didn’t have what it took to woo the leading omega. How could Morty fuck up something as simple as this? All he had to do was stick it in one hole, but no, he had to try to push his dominance. The corners of his eyes burned. No, keep it together, alphas didn’t cry—

“Hey, what’s wrong—” Rick reached for Morty’s face.

“You know what’s wrong!” Morty turned away to hide his watering eyes. “I fucked it up, I-I couldn’t even knot the right hole. You-you-I don’t deserve to be your alpha!”

“Shh, hey, calm down,” Rick said gently, without a trace of the mockery from before. “Shit happens.” Rick sat behind Morty and wrapped an arm around his waist. His chest rumbled, the deep purring omegas used to soothe their kits. “You’re not less of an alpha for it.”

Morty took a few stuttering breaths. Gradually, his tears subsided. He leaned back into the Rick’s comforting warmth.

“Thanks,” said Morty, wiping his nose.

“Wanna go to bed and try again in the morning? We got a whole life ahead of us, don’t have to fuck like we’re-like we’re on death row.” Morty looked at his dick. Amazingly, it was still erect. He gave it a few experimental tugs. The urge to sink into a warm hole returned. Maybe it was all the omega pheromones.

“I think I’m ready to give this another shot. I dunno what we’re going to do about the knot though.” Rick wrapped his hand around the knot, measuring it with his span.

“Your ol’ grandpa’s taken a lot of dick in his day. I think I could get this in me.”

“You think so?” Morty voice lit up in a distinctly un-alpha manner, but he was beyond caring about that now.

“Yeah. Lie back and watch a pro at work.” Morty lay on his back, pointing his erect dick at the ceiling. Nervous anticipation churned in his stomach. Rick straddled him, his omega cock jutting from his long lean body. He fingered his hole, releasing a pungent torrent of juices. “Mmm, Morty, got this wet just thinking about your fat knot.”

“Aww, shucks, Rick, you’re gonna make the knot bigger.”

“You know I like that, babe.” Rick slathered his juices all over Morty’s cock until it was dripping with lube. Then he sank down, letting gravity do the work.

“Hands on my hips, babe, push me down, that’s it,” Rick panted as knot met rim. Morty thrust up while pushing down with all his strength. Amazingly, Rick’s hole stretched over the hard knot. “Keep going, almost there, almost!” Rick cried out as the knot slipped all the way in.

“I-I did it, Rick! I’m in you!” Rick’s inner walls clamped down on Morty’s knot, undulating like it was trying to suck out all of Morty’s semen. The first of many waves of jizz pumped through Morty’s dick, giving Rick’s thirsty hole exactly what it craved.

“Ooh, fuck, Morty, fill me with your hot cum, I-I want it, give it to me,” Rick babbled as his hole swallowed up Morty’s cum. He ground back and forth on Morty’s dick, rubbing the knot inside him. Rick’s cock squirted a couple drops of semen in sync with Morty’s cock.

“Wow, Rick, you’re super slutty.” Morty had never seen Rick so out-of-control, not even when he was sloppy drunk. Rick rode him with desperation, like he was poisoned and Morty’s semen was the antidote.

“Yeah, I’m your slut, just a dirty omega whore, take me!” Rick tugged at Morty’s torso. It took Morty a while to realize that Rick was trying to flip them. After some awkward limb rearrangement, Morty was kneeling on the bed with Rick on his back.

Morty bit at Rick’s torso with animalistic fervor, sinking his teeth into skin and muscle alike. Waves of semen poured out of him, filling Rick up to sloshing. Instinct took over, the need to fuck and breed, to fill his omega with as many kits as he could hold.

Eventually, the waves of pleasure subsided. Morty came to with his teeth in Rick’s pecs. He traced the geology of marks he’d left on Rick’s chest, bite marks and bruises up to his collarbone. He couldn’t wait until he grew tall enough to plant a proper love-bite on Rick’s neck.

“Wow, that was pretty intense, huh Rick?” Rick groaned. He was still breathing heavily, his cock fat and untouched on his belly. Hmm. Must not have come yet. Morty wrapped his hand around Rick’s cock to jerk him off, but Rick inhaled sharply and grabbed his wrist before he could move.

Rick instead led Morty’s hand and pressed it down into the stomach below his cock. Morty could feel his own dick through Rick’s belly, a thought which gave him a belated jolt of pleasure. Rick’s walls were still contracting rhythmically around him, even though Morty’s cock had gone numb. They were in that stage of sex where the alpha kept his knot in the omega to ensure conception, guarding his vulnerable mate from any other alphas.

Damn, but Rick was having a really great time. His hands fisted the sheets and his back arched, still in the throes of orgasm. With all the hassle and expectations that came around being an omega, Morty had wondered why Rick didn’t just change his sex. Rick certainly fit the alpha mold better than Morty did. But looking at Rick now, with his eyes fluttering white and his body tensed in pleasure, Morty knew the answer.

Even Rick couldn’t resist the power of a really good dicking.

Morty massaged Rick’s stomach—drawing out Rick’s pleasure—until his knot deflated. His dick slid out of Rick’s stretched hole with a rush of fluid before the hole tightened up.

“Geez, Rick, I sure came a lot in you.” Did his eyes deceive him or was that a bulge in Rick’s belly?

“Yeah, you did, filled me up so good.” Rick groaned. “I’m gonna feel this for a week, gonna have to take it easy on those adventures.”

“Wow, if I knew this was all it took to get the upper hand, I would have fucked you ages ago.” Rick opened his mouth as if to speak, but Morty slid his fingers inside Rick’s hole, turning his words into a moan. “You really are an omega slut.”

“Morty, you—ahh—quit it!” Rick pulled Morty’s hand away. “Don’t you think that my love for the D is gonna change anything between us. Not gonna let you walk all over me just ‘cause you knotted my ass.”

“Aww, Rick, can’t you let me have just one thing?”

“I already let you have ‘one thing.’” Rick contracted his hole to prove his point. “We can’t let your parents know we’re mated. I-If you tried to pull some typical alpha bullshit on me, they’ll smell it a mile away. Literally, and I mean in the old sense.”

“But what’s the point of soulbonding if we’re not going to do mate stuff? I wanted to go see some colored movies with you.”

“We can still do that, we just gotta be smooth about it. Go off planet for that shit.” Well, Morty could live with that.

“Okay. How about tomorrow?” Rick blinked, surprised at Morty’s forwardness, then smiled.

“Sure. Whatever you say, babe.”

“Great!” Morty snuggled into Rick’s embrace. “Oh, and Rick?”

“Yeah Morty?”

“Take a damn shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @wabbalabbadingdong on tumblr for my 200 follower giveaway. Prompt was ABO + Soulmate.
> 
> Like what you read? Don't forget to comment!
> 
> Join me on tumblr [@mariachiSmutshroom](https://mariachismutshroom.tumblr.com)


End file.
